1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates generally to controlling transmit power in a transmitter to account for variations in temperature and frequency.
2. Background Information
Wireless local area network (“WLAN”) communication channels typically span a relatively broad range of frequencies in the 2.4 GHz Industry, Scientific and Medical (“ISM”) band and the 5 GHz Unlicensed National Information Infrastructure (“U-NII”) band. Transmit power of WLAN transmitters may vary with ambient temperature due to thermal characteristics of WLAN chipsets and physical design constraints of the associated WLAN transceiver hardware. When transmitting in different WLAN channels in these bands, it is desirable that the transmit power vary only with the baseband transmit signal levels and not with temperature and channel frequency. In practice, however, transmitter signal power can vary significantly across temperature and radio frequency (“RF”) channel frequency. Minimizing transmit power variations to achieve uniform performance and avoid interference to other co-located WLAN networks is desirable.